That master, baca doujinshi
by melmichaelis
Summary: Ciel jam segini belum tidur, padahal ini udah waktunya bagi anak seumuran dia untuk tidur. apa coba yang dia lakuin? untuk itulah sang pembokat, alias Sebastian Michaelis menyelidikinya. SUMMARY GAGAL, author bego gabisa bikin cerita dan author nista jadi tokoh di fanfic. Oke, enjoy and go reading! RnR please?


**That master, baca doujinshi  
****.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : **saya yakin kalian kenal sama **Yana Toboso-**sensei ._.  
**RATED and GENRE** : K+/Humor  
**WARNING** **:** OOC, gaje (selalu~), miss typo yang sangat akut(?) daaaann sebagainyaa XD  
**SUMMARY** **:** Apa yang Ciel lakukan ya? Kok jam segini belum tidur? Alhasil Sebas ngajak author buat menyelidiki XD  
**OC : **author gebluk masuk cerita! Siap-siap mati stress sama ulahnya ya!

**Suka? Baca! Gasuka? Yaa..tekan tombol back dong ;)**

**.**

**.**

**That master, baca doujinshi  
- By. Melmichaelis –**

**.**

**.**

Malam hari yang cerah(?) di pedalaman London…

Sang author kampret bin sarap bin gila bin gaje bi- (**author : please, jangan nistain aku lagi~ *author beneran sarap***) yeah! Mari kita lupakan kejadian-menistakan-sang-author-tercintah *hoek*

Author yang tidak berperi-kehewanan(?) mulai menggedor-gedor pintu manor. Manor siapakah itu? Tentu manor Phantomhive lah! Liat fandom sebelum baca makanya! Udah tau fandomnya Kuroshitsuji.. *author dibuang ke tong sampah*

Sang pembokat dari manor ini yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Sebastian Michaelis, atau Sebastian mulai membuka pintu manor yang diluarnya terdapat makhluk nista(?)

"Heh author nista! Mau ngapain lo kesini? Mau nyolong rambutan lagi, hah?" Sebas yang kaga woles dan telah menjadi gahol itu main tereak-tereak di kuping author sampe kupingnya author terbang *hah*  
"Bukan sebehh.. author mau numpang nginep ya, habis hotel mahal.. sekalian maukasih skenario buat kalian!" Author mencoba untuk tidak lebay seperti Sebeh atau Babeh(?) (**readers : bukan thor, bukan..**) oiya bukan deh.. bukan babeh.  
"hahhh? Skenario?! Kita main pilem? Kaya yang di Indosiar itu bukan? Yang ada naga terbang ngiung-ngiung(?) itu kan?" Sebas dengan sangat OOC telah terkena virus Indosiar.. lah kok channel Indonesia ada di London yaa? *author bego mode on*. Author yang cengo karna perkataan Sebas hanya meng-iya-kan saja.. soalnya author takut dimakan sebas..

"gue kedalem ya bas.." ujar author seenak pantat(?)

**_melmichaelis_**

"FINNIAN! BARD! Banguuuunnn! Jangan jadi kebo napaaaa!" Author lagi-lagi membuat keributan.  
"sabar mamih~ aku mau bobo 5 menit lagi..ahh..ahh..ahh(?)" Finnian ber-OOC ria sambil nyanyi dan ngigo kalo author adalah mamihnya.. kasian author kita ya, ckckck  
"MAMIH? MAMIH palalu dengkul!" Author nggak mau dibilang mamih. Katanya nggak pantes, padahal sih… pentes aja, kan mukanya muka ehem**tua**ehem  
"Fin, itu bukan mamih lu.. itu mak author(?)" Bard bangun dengan santainya ngomong dan langsung ngelewatin author sampe author jungker balik o.o  
"ehh?! mak author?" Finnian gelagapan dan muntah secepat mungkin(?) karna author yang jelek dia jadikan mamihnya ketika masih mengigo...

Akhirnya, dua orang tolol bin gaje *author ditendang ke tong sampah (lagi)* bangun dan melangkah keluar kamarnya, tapi tiba-tiba, Finnian dan Bard berbalik setelah berbisik-bisik. Menyadari ada yang ganjel.

"ada apa?" kata author dengan santainya.  
"INI MASIH MALEM AUTHOR GOBLOKKK!" Finnian dan Bard berteriak bersamaan. Yak! Itu sukses membuat kuping author kita terbang untuk dua kali.

nasib buruk untuk author. Poor author!

**_melmichaelis_**

Setelah insiden Finnian dan Bard terjadi, sang author bejad pun berniat mengunjungi kamar tokoh utama alias Ciel phantomhive, yeah.. kalian bisa panggil dia kuntet. Sepadan dengan tinggi badannya kan? *author dibuang ke indo* tapi saat author mau ke kamar, tiba tiba ada seseorang yang memegang tangan author.. *author berusaha dramatis*

"Thor, bocchan belum tidur.. gimana nih?" Oh sebas rupanya.. Lihatlah duniaa! Sebas kalang kabut Cuma gara-gara bocchannya belum tidur disaat jam sudah menunjukkan waktunya sudah tidur untuk bocah kuntet macam dia.. *ngek*  
"Ya nina-boboin lah sebas" author menjawab seenak pantat.  
"cakep-cakep kok otaknya kuntet.." gumam author pelan, takut ditelen sebas gara-gara kedengeran. Tapi sial eh sial..kau mendatangi author kita. Ternyata sebas denger perkataan sang author bejad. Dan alhasil, author ditelen sama sebas-_-

"ciyus ah thor, mending liat aja yok!" ohmygod, kegantengan sebas tertutupi oleh sifat alaynya. Yaa..author mah nurut aja kalo diajakin sebas. Asal jangan ke neraka bo' author masih pengen hidupp!

**_melmichaelis_  
(kamar Ciel Phantomhive – didepan pintunya)**

Author bejad dan Sebas sedang berusaha mengintip ke dalam. Karna kepala author yang lehernya divonis bakal patah(?) kalo miring mulu, makanya author lebih memilih mengeluarkan senjata pusaka /-\ (**author : uwaaa salahh!**) senjata rahasia maksudnya.. yaks! CCTV, bwahaha.. *author tertawa nista dengan tidak elitnya*

"daritadi kek thor.." Kata sebas begitu liat author bawa CCTV. Gak lama kemudian, begitu CCTV terpasang, author dan sebas berusaha liat di layar monitor kecil yang author bawa. Dan apa yang terjadi di dalam? Mari kita saksikan setelah jeda berikut. Tetap di…. S*let! *author salah naskah*

Nggakk! Itu salah naskahhhh,

Jadi, apa yang terjadi di dalam? Ternyata Ciel….baca doujinshi. Yaoi pula.  
Yatuhann, apakah virus doujinshi sudah menular ke London? Ah..pasti karna pervert disebelah gue nih..

Sebas jahat ya? Ngajarin ero ke anak dibawah umur..kasian deh Cielnya.. *author ditebas golok* udahan ahh, nggak maju-maju cerita guee.. (**readers : lah, author sih tolol, banyakan ngerumpi..**)

Nah, ntah angin apa yang merasuki tubuh iblis tapi ganteng disebelah author ini, eh tiba-tiba dia masuk ke kamar Ciel, diikuti dengan Ciel yang gelagapan karna hamper ketangkep basah baca doujinshi. Padahal sih.. author sama sebas juga udah tau dari awal.. kau terlambat Ciel,

"ne..bocchan, kenapa belum tidur?" Sebas masuk ke kamar Ciel diikuti muka Ciel yang panas karna panik.  
"umm..a-anoo..sebas ngapain kesini?" Ciel panik.. takut diapa-apain sama butler pervert nan mesum dihadapannya itu.  
Sementara itu, sang author yang fujoshinya diatas rata-rata, udah siap-siap ambil handycam dan mau ngerekam mereka, sampe sebuah suara baritone menginstrupsi sang author sarap.

"bocchan…baca doujinshi bareng…ya?"

ctoss~ tiba-tiba suara balon meletus, ternyata finnian main balon.. (**author : lah, apa hubungannya ya?**) ah..ternyata suara balonnya memecah keheningan. Tapi tetep aja mukanya ciel masih mangap-mangap karna shock. Dan author nista kembali tertawa karna melihat ekspresi Ciel yang jarang-jarang keliatan,

'emang gue salah ngomong ya?' batin Sebastian bingung karna melihat wajah Ciel. Menambah suasana makin kacau saja,

**_FIN_**

**fiuh, selesai deh fic abal buatan mel.. well, tinggalkan jejak kalian yaps.. RnR, please? Seeyou.**


End file.
